fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
OS10/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's tenth episode. Gossip Girl In the late afternoon, Rara is laying on her bed in her bedroom. Her bed is directly next to the window where she looks at the starry sky which is slightly cloudy. She wears a pyjama and her purple blanket covers her as she reads something on her tablet which is the only thing to illuminate her room. From the outside, the sound of waves and chirping echoes. Rara scrolls through Kira Star's latest public messages on her VirtNet profile. The last messages, she wrote are about summer holidays, Kimi mo Aitai and short thanks for support. Her tablet suddenly rings, and as a follower of Kira, she gets am message - She has posted something new. Rara opens it. The message says: "I'll need to announce something. From today on, for a week /the end of summer holidays, I'll be offline. However, I'll auto-post a video later on. It's still rendering, but it should be finished soon! Happy vacation ~ Kira" Having read the message, Rara glares to the clock and to the calendar. The current date and the following week is marked pink. She knits her eyebrows. The opening plays. The airport of Niigata is quite busy when Mai and her mother leave the plane and enter the room where they wait for their suitcases. While her mother is reading a book, Mai is chatting with April who is in America right now going by the chat. 13:23 April Parker: So, you just landed? 13:24 Sakaki Mai: Yes. 13:24 April Parker: What'ya doing in Niigata? It's like the end of the world… 13:25 Luca Parker: You just think so because we're in NY. 13:25 Sakaki Mai: NY? 13:26 April Parker: New York 13:27 Sakaki Mai: We'll visit Rara-chan. 13:27 Luca Parker: That's your cousin, right? 13:27 Sakaki Mai: Yes. "Mai! I've seen our suitcases!" Mai's mother suddenly called. Mai looks up from her phone and sees her mother who found her suitcases. 13:28 Sakaki Mai: Our suitcases arrived. See you soon! 13:29 April Parker: Have fun~ In the area of the exit, Rara is waiting for her cousin and aunt, she looks towards the screens that lists the arrival times; with the latest being a flight from Tokyo. Mai, followed by her mother, comes through the entrance gate of the airport, and Rara smiles. She quickly starts waving and shouts Mai's name. "Mai-chan! Mai-chan! Here!" She calls, "Auntie Rena! Over here!" The two notice Rara quickly and go to her. The three share a few hugs. "Rara-chan, long time no see!" Rena greets the nice, "How are you?" "I'm great, Rena." Rara replies, "How was the flight?" "Luckily, we had no delays unlike last time." Mai sighed, "My bad luck didn't strike!" "We did almost miss the flight though." Rena jokes, "So, it did." "That wasn't my fault!" Mai defends herself, "The stewardess told us the wrong gate!" The three leave the airport laughing. Rara's father waits for in the car park. He just left the car when the three arrive at the car park. After another round of greeting, he helps Rena and Mai to put the suitcases onto the car before they leave the airport. Once they finally reached Rara's house, the whole Sakaki family assembles in the living room. Kazuki takes seat on the floor next to the family's dog. Rena greets Jun, the dog, friendly, and he happily barks. When Mai approches hum and tries to pet him, he barks defending, and Mai jumps back scared. The dog's mood changes back to happy. Everyone but Mai laughs. "Jun! Don't scare Mai-chan!" Sakura, Rara's mother warns the dog with a smile. Rara, sitting on the sofa next to her mother, grins, "You know, Mai-chan, Jun can be quite a devil." Slightly scared, Mai looks up. "W-what?" "Well, " Rara starts dramatically, "he once…" "W-what?" "He did…" Mai shivers a bit. "Eat my homework! Seriously! He did! I did not lie to my teacher! But they didn't believe me!" Rara exclaims and acts indigent. Once again, while everyone laughs, Mai needs a moment to realize what Rara meant. Later on, Rara and Mai sit in Rara's room where Mai will sleep. Rara is in the middle of showing some drawings to Mai which amaze her, when her phone shortly vibrates. "Hm?" Surprised, Rara takes up her phone to check it. Mai looks over the the watch which states the time as 12am. She smiles a bit. "Aww~ Kira-chan has released a new video! Let's watch it this evening with Kazuki. He's quite a fan." She looks to Mai, "Wait - You know Kira-chan, don't you?" "Of course I do!" Mai replies, "She's quite a topic in my class." She adds with a smile. "Oh, good. I was afraid you anti-sociality would have stopped you from noticing the current internet trend." Mai sighs and cringes, "I am not anti-social!" She states drily. "You are." "No, I am not." "You are." "I'm not!" "You're not." "I am!" Rara starts laughing, "Hey! You said it yourself." Putting a hand to her lips, Mai is slightly shocked, "What?" "Well, did you manage to get into Kimi mo Aitai's music video?" Rara changes the topic. "Uh, no." "Did you try at least?" "… I don't have a VirtReality account?" "Girl! You have to get one!" Rara sighs, "You're really hopeless. Aren't your friends nerds?" "They aren't." Mai states, "Well, kind of, yes, they are, but not in the bad way." "Tell them to help you with installing a VirtReality account with you." "I can survive without." Mai replies calmly. Rara shakes her head, "I doubt you will. I mean, have you ever seen a sci-fi movie?" "Yes, but-" "And aren't your social skills suffering a little bit?" "Hey! I recently joined a club!" Rara who is still sitting on her bed, blinks twice before answering, "And… you did not tell me?" She cringes, "Who are you, and what have you done to Mai-chan? She used to be one of my best friends!" "… nothing?" Mai replies. "But you would have told me!" She replies disappointed. "… I did…? Now…?" "Well," Rara's mood changes back to normal and she grins, "Tell me! Tell me! Which one?" She starts questioning Mai. The family later eats lunch in the garden close to the sea. "Do you girls want to take a walk later?" Sakura asks while eating, "Maybe you could take Jun with you?" Rara doesn't seem to very convinced and sighs. She is about to say something, but the glimpse, her mother sends her, silences the teenager. Mai however nods, "I'd like to." "But we are watching a movie tonight, aren't we?" Kazuki asks disappointed. "Of course, we are!" Rara declares, "Mai-chan hasn't seen Fallen yet, and the movie's awesome!" "I still haven't heard anything about that movie…" Mai mumbles. Itsuki, Rara's father, laughs, "Oh, I liked it. It's quite…" "Don't spoiler!" Kazuki and Rara call in union, leaving the adults laughing. Rara smiles, "Well, Mai-chan promised me to watch my favorite movie with me." She thinks, "Even though, I am surprised that she didn't look it up online." She grins. In the late evening, the two cousins and Kazuki, Rara's little brother, are sitting in the living room alone. Kazuki is starting the TV while Rara is closing the curtains. "So, what's this movie about?" Mai, sitting on the couch, asks. "You'll see~" Rara grins and turns on the TV, "Fallen's my favourite movie though." She adds and selects the movie on the TV. … Yes, she'd see. The movie, "Fallen", is a horror movie. In the dark living room, Mai has long disappeared behind the sofa, hiding behind a pillow while Rara and Kazuki enjoy the movie; Rara is even laughing. "Y-you c-could h-have warned me!" Mai whispers before hiding behind the sofa and below the pillow as a sound of stabbing appears in the movie. "Why do your parents even allow Kazuki to watch it?" "Hey! It's only-" Kazuki is about to explain that the movie is for an audience that's 16 or older, but Rara stops him. "Sshit! Mum and dad could hear you. I told 'em that the movie's approved for kids." "I'm not a kid!" Once again, Mai cries afraid. "You definitely are." "I'm not." "The fact that we are discussing that proves it." "You're discussing as well!" "I am not!" Mai hides behind the pillow again. "You totally are. "I am not a kid. I'm a … adolescent." "That's the same!" "It totally isn't. My interests are completely different." The pillow flies away as Mai jumps backwards, surprised and scared by the movie. "You are totally into idols and j-pop. I am into idols and j-pop." "You play football and admire soccer stars." Someone cries in pain in the movie, and Mai desperaitly tries to stop herself from hearing it. The sound of fingernails on a blackboard is heard. "You are watching your soups and fangirl when your favourite actor appears. It's totally the same. "It definitely isn't, Kazuki!" Mai suddenly jumps; even more scared than before. She stumbles back and falls against a chair. While she grumbles over her head who hit the table, Kazuki and Rara sigh synchronic. "Why are you watching the movie, if it's so scary?" On the next day, Mai is still not in a good mood thanks to the horror experience of the last evening. The Sakakis are eating breakfast together and Kazuki asks if Rara saw Kira-chan's newest music video. Rara realizes that she hasn't. Kazuki is about to spoiler her, but Sakura reminds the sibling not to fight. The topic is postponed on later. After breakfast, Mai and Rara plan to watch the video on TV, and Kazuki joins them. Rara is able to silence him with a pillow while Mai opens the video. They watch the music video of Odayakana Shiokaze together. Once the video ends, Kazuki starts fanboying about Kira-chan's greatness and how awesome she'd be. Mai is quite surprised but thankful. She, however, asks him, why he thinks so. "See, Kira-chan is perfect!" "She surely isn't." Mai slowly replied, "I mean, everyone has flaws." "But Kira-chan's songs are great, she looks nice and she's the result of a computer program, so she is perfect." Rara replies for her brother, "I mean, you need a bit time to get used to her voice, but my dear, I really wonder which company is behind that; her songs are pro level." Mai blushes while Kazuki continues to fanboy. Rara noticed it. "By the way, Mai-chan? Wanna' go for a walk?" Rara curiously asks. "Hm? Yeah, why not?" "Uh." Kazuki is not convinced, "Without me." "That was the plan. Or is your name Sakaki Mai?" "It isn't!" Rara eyerolls and pulls Mai outside. They take their dog with them and while they're walking over the beach, Mai hums Odayakana Shiokaze while somehow dancing over the sand. Rara follows the scene with a bit distance, suspecting how it will end. She is about to warn Mai when a stone gets dangerously close to her somewhat-dancing, but is too late. "You're-" She trips. "going to fall." Rara ends while Mai is laying in the sand. Her cousin helps her to stand up, but takes the opportunity. "It's different in VirtReality, isn't it? You don't really trip over anything." "Yeah." Mai agrees, "It really is. It's quite-" Rara interrupts her, "I knew it." She claims and grins. Surprised by her cousin's face, Mai slowly replies, "Uh… What?" "You are Kira." "I'm what?" Mai repeats, first not realizing what her cousin said. Once she actually gets it, she adds, "I'm not! I mean, I can't even-" "Don't try to defend yourself, I know it~!" Rara continues to grin, "My little clumsly cousin is Kira Star-chan." "I am not, Rara-chan!" Mai repeats, but isn't taken seriously. "Sakaki Mai. You claim not to have an VirtReality account but yet claim that dancing - and believe me, even I didn't do that yet - would be much easier there." Rara starts, "As well, you love music. I mean, I know that you're introverted-" "I'm not!" "- and generally weird, but that would be a nice reason why you didn't join a club, and-" "I did join a club!" "As well, you were extremely busy during the time, Kira-chan started to gain fame, and-" "That's coincidence!" "You were just singing a part of Odayakana Shiokaze that hasn't been released yet." "I totally wasn't!" "Just admit it Mai." Rara shots back. "All your "proofs" are just assumptions." Mai tries to defend herself. "I asked your mother." Rara grinds. "W-what?! I told her to tell no one!" Rara stops walking and grins again, "So, you admit it." "N-no, I do not." Rara isn't very convinced by her friend's reply. She sighs and simply glares at Mai with folded arms. After a moment of staring between the girls, Mai sighs; she has given up. "Yes, okay, I am Kira. Kind of, at least." A mischievous smile appears on Rara's face. She is happy that her cousin finally admitted it, "Won~!" She hums, "Oh, and, by the way." "Hm?" Mai looks up with a slightly sad face. She definitely didn't want to reveal the secret to anyone, not even Rara. In fact, Mai is afraid that Rara will follow her nickname and tell everyone. "I never spoke to your mother~" Back home, Rara excuses herself and Mai whom she doesn't leave time to say anything and runs the stairs up to her room. Mai follows, slightly slower. Once they are sitting in Rara's room, said girl grins again, "I want to know everything." "There isn't much-" "I want to know how the most introverted person of the world comes up with the idea of starting something like Kira." "It wasn't my idea." "Whose was it?" Rara asks while grabbing chips from the package, she had gotten from the kitchen earlier. "Eh… Good question." "What do you mean?" "I… um… don't know?" "How can you not know whose idea Kira was?" "Well, when that weird package came, I just played a bit around and it kind of ended up like that?" "Pardon, what?" Rara is confused. "On this day, May 3rd, I received a package. I don't know who sent it. The only name I got was OS, but I couldn't find anything online." "What has a package to do with a VirtNet channel." "Not done yet." Mai explains, "In said package was a computer. Going by Luca and April, a fancy one. I had no idea why someone'd sent me a computer, but I ended up with starting it. There's this weird software which I think has access to a VirtReality module. And it has an awesome song writing program and a VirtReality realm designer as well." She adds, "I tried it out, played a bit around, and - don't ask me how - it had one of the songs, I wrote." Rara nods slowly. "I thought that I just saved the file, but it seems like I actually published it. Yeah, and the rest of the story, you'll know better than I." Rara nods again. "Yeah. Some fancy celebrities share the video, it turns into the newest internet hype because no one knows anything." She finishes the story, "but, Mai, do you really want me to believe that?" Mai blinks. Of course, the story sounds a bit unbelievable, but it is the whole truth, she knows. "It's the truth!" "You don't magically get a computer from an anonymous person." "I did!" "Mai-" "Ask my mother!" Beat. Rara stops eating chips and leans back, "So, you're serious?" "Yes!" "What about VirtNet? How did you get that job? And why is Kira not noted as sub account?" "VirtNet - they emailed me. Sub account-thing - I have no idea. Like literally, it seems to be okay, but I couldn't tell why." "How do you know that again?" "Hirota-san isn't telling me anything. I talked to him, emailed him and everything. But he just doesn't respond with something that makes sense." "So, VirtNet knows that you're Kira?" "Yes." "Whose ID is linked to Kira?" "I have no idea." "But Hirota Arata knows?" "Why do you know Hirota-san?" "VirtNet. Watched the press conference." Of course you did." "Yeah. So, why does Hirota Arata know about Kira?" Rara asks. "He must know who ever sent you the computer." "You don't say." "Ask him!" "But I already did!" "Do it again! Spam until he tells you!" "I am sure that he could just block me…" "Doesn't matter. Do it, now!" Mai sighs, but takes out her phone. While Mai types, Rara ends the episode with a monologue. "And that is the part of the story where the glorious, well, rather clumsy heroine told the herold, Sakaki Rara - which is me, by the way - about her great secret. A new adventure with a maleficent enemy was waiting at the horizon." "Rara? Who are you talking to?" Kazuki asks, looking through the door half-way. "Imagine this would be an anime? It needs a proper ending narration!" The ending plays. The doorbell of the Rara's home rings. Her mother opens the door and is asked for Rara by the delivery man. She calls Rara to come downstairs as a package for her has arrived. Behind her are the first steps for their move to Tokyo already about to be finished. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts